When The World Come Down
by Yiva
Summary: “Surgery, Murgery! I want to speak to Peter. HE’D let me go Huntin’! Yeah. I’m gonna go get Peta’” Edmund announced Grumpily, before he dropped off to sleep. Stupid Story- Takes Place During the "Golden Age"
1. A Case of Appendictis

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**This idea came to me, and I now realize that it is stupid, so please forgive me for taking up your time. **

**"When the World Comes Down"**

**Chapter: 1**

A figure dressed in black snuck silently through the castle halls. So intent on her work she didn't even notice the flickering fire, or the figure next to it.

"I wouldn't even think about it." The gruff voice startled the girl, and she dropped her cloak back onto the peg.

"Oh! Ed! You scared me." The girl giggled, and grabbed her cloak once more.

"That wasn't the point. The point was you aren't going out with the weather the way it is, and certainly not at this time of night." The boy grabbed his sister's cloak and returned it to the peg.

"But- but Edmund, Morgan was sick this afternoon. I, I just want to see if he's feeling better." Lucy wheedled.

"Lucy! It is two in the morning. The wind is blowing, and it is snowing! It is a blizzard out there, and you want to go out to the nice, warm barn, possibly waking everyone up, just to check on a cold? Oh yeah, that's a good idea! You'll go out, become ill, Susan will throw a fit, Peter will come home, and I'll have to spend my time between making sure you're okay, calming Susan down, convincing Peter to relax, and doing my courtly duties. No, I don't think it's a good idea. Check on him tomorrow. He'll appreciate it more." Edmund had started his rant sarcastically, but had finished up with a gentleness that still surprised Lucy every now and then.

"Oh, bother! Fine then. Speaking of the late hour, what are you doing up?" Lucy moved to sit on the couch.

"I was cold." Edmund stated simply, moving closer to the fire.

Lucy pondered this simple statement quietly, before throwing her arms around her brother. She didn't need to question any further. She knew this was about _her._ Edmund always seemed to be a few degrees cooler than his siblings. When it was very warm in the summer, Edmund was fine with it; but in the biting cold of the winter, it could be unpleasant.

"Lu, what are you doing? Ger-off me!" Edmund wasn't one for hugs that was Peter. He wasn't in to that 'touchy-feely' stuff.

"Sit still, and let me hug you!" Lucy demanded. Edmund quit struggling, and patted Lucy awkwardly on the back.

After a few seconds it was over. "I will be so happy when Peter comes home." Edmund muttered. That earned him a whack in the gut. "Oof. What was that for? Ow!" Edmund grumbled in pain.

Lucy fixed him with an icy stare.

"Shouldn't you be going back to bed now?"

"Shouldn't you?" She returned.

"What's the difference between staying awake up there and staying awake down here? I still can't sleep." Edmund shrugged, grabbing a book off of an end table. "If it makes you feel better though, I'll go upstairs."

"It would make me feel better if I knew how Morgan was," Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, alright. I will go outside and check on him, but when he decides to kick me in the face for waking him up, you can explain it Su." Edmund grumbled, pulling his boots on and grabbing his cloak.

"Thank you, Ed!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Putting his head down, Edmund shuffled through the snow. He almost wished he had allowed Lucy to go out. Aslan but it was cold. And he didn't feel at all well either.

"Psst. Psst, Morgan. Morgan." Edmund whispered through the barn. Even though he was a talking horse, Morgan lived in Cair Paravel's stable along with his brothers, Philip, Sean, and Paddy, who was with Peter.

"Your Majesty?" The horse immediately pricked his ears in alertness. "What can I do? Is something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing like that. My sister was worried about you; she said you were ill this afternoon. She couldn't rest until she knew how you were."

"Oh, bless my soul! I am quite well, your Majesty. I am sorry for causing concern." The Horse sighed in relief, but there was a slight edge of sleepy annoyance, and Edmund couldn't blame him.

"No. No, I'm sorry for waking you. I promised her I'd check on you. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you, sir. I will just be going back to sleep."

"Sleep well, friend. Lucy will be out to check on you in the morning."

He hadn't finished shaking the snow from his hair by the time Lucy had descended upon him.

"How was he? Did he look ill?"

"He looked fine, maybe a little sleepy; but you know, it is almost three. Now, I think it is time you got yourself to bed."

"G'Night, Ed." Lucy told him, kissing him sleepily on the cheek. Edmund followed her up the stairs and turned into his room. The seventeen year old knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he flopped on his bed and tried anyway.

******

"Pass the butter, would you Lu? Where is Ed? It's almost nine o'clock. I know he thinks that he can get away with sleeping in without Peter here, but really. It's your birthday tomorrow, and arrangements need to be made. The governors from the Lone Islands are coming to report today, and King Lune is supposed to be coming today as well. I can't sit in on it because I have the archers to worry about, and you have to go to the meeting with those men from Calormen." Queen Susan managed to say the whole spiel without waiting for an answer.

"I know about everything that needs to be done, Su, I'll go get him. He didn't sleep well last night though. He was cold. I heard him last night." Lucy said all this with a smile to her sister. "Come on, Ed. Time to wakey-wakey! Up and at 'em! You know that sort of thing." She opened the curtains to let the sun in. He responded with a groan.

"Go 'way, Lu. I don't feel at all well. Tell Susan that the archers can wait. And King Lune will understand. Oh!" Edmund squirmed and groaned. Lucy noticed his flushed face.

"Susan!" Her voice brought the gentle queen running.

"What's wrong? Oh! Edmund, you do look sick. What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts, and I feel, I feel hot one moment, and cold the next. Ugh." Edmund threw the covers from him, ran to the wash basin, and was promptly sick.

"Lucy, run and get the doctor. Edmund, get back in bed." Susan took control of the situation and propelled her younger brother toward the bed.

*******

"Hmm. Hmm." The doctor hemmed and hawed. "Breathe in once more. And out. Hmm. Haw. Lie down. Does it hurt when I press there? How about there?"

"Yes. Ow! Ow!" Edmund gasped in pain as the doctor pressed down on his side.

Lucy stood quickly, and instinctively reached for her dagger. Susan, looking shocked, grabbed the weapon from her hand. When her brother gave another startled yelp of pain though, she too, looked slightly threatening.

"Just as I thought," The doctor concluded.

"What?" Edmund asked, wheezing.

"It looks as if though you have appendicitis. We'll watch it for a little while, just to be sure though."

"What if he does?" Susan asked.

"Then he'll have to have surgery. I'm going to go grab a few things and I'll be back in a few hours. Keep him off of his feet, make sure he stays cool. I'll be back shortly." With these parting words, the doctor was gone.

"Oh no. Oh no. This is my entire fault." Lucy moaned, clutching her hair in her hands.

"Don't be stupid, Lu." Edmund warned from his bed.

"If I hadn't made you go check on Morgan last-"

"Sorry to disappoint, but going out into the wind and cold doesn't give you appendicitis."

"It's no use blaming yourself, Lu, these things happen," Susan consoled. "Now, you watch him to make sure he doesn't get out of his bed. I'm going to talk to Mr. Tumnus, he'll have to talk to the Calormenes, and I'll talk to the Governors, it'll have to be quick. King Lune will be here shortly, we'll just have to explain what is going on to him, he'll understand. The archers will have to wait." Susan was off and running even before she had finished explaining what she was planning on doing.

"Well, at least she has a plan," Edmund offered jokingly. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued fretting over him.

*******

It was two hours later when the doctor had returned. Mr. Tumnus had talked to the Calormenes, and after they had found out that the young King was ill, they had been quite compliant, and Mr. Tumnus thought they were secretly hoping Edmund would die. Lucy privately (and tearfully) agreed. Susan had a rushed conference with the Governors, and they were quickly rushed into the care of the Beavers, who announced that they would take good care of them. King Lune arrived, and he, of course, understood perfectly. He even offered to send one of his messengers to Peter. Susan assured him that, that would be unnecessary, and that she didn't want to worry him unnecessarily.

"Does this hurt?" The doctor pressed down on the boy king's stomach firmly.

Edmund, who had finally, began to fitfully doze, cried out in pain.

"I'll take that as a yes. Yes, it is just as I thought. It is most definitely the appendix. You will need surgery immediately."

"Oh. Surgery you say? I don't think so. No. You know, I think I'm feeling much better. I do hope the Calormenes haven't left yet. I'd like to have a talk with them," Edmund swung his feet to the floor in an effort to leave the room full of worried people.

"Your Majesty," began Mr. Tumnus, but he was interrupted by Lucy who shouted, "Edmund you stupid prat, knock it off!"

Edmund, slightly cowed by his younger sister, allowed himself to be pushed back into his bed. "But-" he wheedled, and then he grabbed his stomach in pain once more.

"Edmund!" Lucy began plumping his pillows. The doctor began making preparations for the surgery.

The servants were excused from the chamber, soon the whole castle was buzzing with nervous energy over the predicament. A lone squirrel, who was gathering nuts in the courtyard, carried the story from the castle to a rabbit. The rabbit told one of the warthogs at the watering hole, who told a dog, and everyone knows dogs can't keep secrets, and soon the whole kingdom was abuzz with the news.

Soon, concerned subjects were camping out at the castle. They wouldn't leave their beloved king. Mr. Tumnus didn't have the heart to send them away, and Susan and Lucy were so touched that they were soon having rooms and places prepared for everyone to sleep. Edmund alone had a room to himself, though it was filled with enough people checking on him that you wouldn't realize it. Lucy and Susan doubled up in Susan's room. King Lune generously offered to share a room with his son. Mr. Tumnus shared his room with a fellow faun. All the guest rooms were boarded with creatures and people of all shapes and sizes, and no one minded the cramped spaces because all were so deeply worried about Edmund. Even Peter's room was given to a family of dogs! Susan had been loath to do it, but she knew Peter wouldn't mind, and would have done it himself.

Edmund came out of the surgery with flying colors. He was still under the effects of the drugs that were used, and he was quite out of it. The doctor cautioned against leaving his bed, and there were many people willing to watch his every move.

"Call me if he develops a fever, but he should be fine. It was very straight forward."

"Thank you, Doctor. We really appreciate this." Susan said following the doctor to the door.

"It was my pleasure, feel better Your Majesty." With these parting words, he left.

"Same to you Doc. Same to you!" Edmund yelled after the doctor. He was still drugged up.

"Edmund, quiet down. Would you like anything to eat? Would you like anything?" Susan smoothed his hair over his forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm quite fine. But you know what? I wanna go out with Corin. He and I are going to go pheasant hunting. (Not talking pheasant of course). Lucy, get my bow and arrow."

"Edmund, you can't go pheasant hunting! You just had major surgery," Lucy said, horrified.

"Surgery, Murgery! I want to speak to Peter. HE'D let me go Huntin'! Yeah. I'm gonna go get Peta'" Edmund announced sleepily, before he dropped off to sleep.

"Oh dear. We will have to have someone stay and watch him. We could do it in shifts." Lucy decided.

"Oh, please ma'am! Please, your majesty, may I be of service?" A black lab named Rogerston begged. "Please! Please!"

"We'll, I suppose you could have the first watch if you-" Lucy began.

"No your majesty, it would be an honor to watch him all night. I can do it! Please ma'am."

"Well, all right. But if you get sleepy, do call for someone. We'll come."

"I will, oh I will. Thank you your Highness, thank you."

**********

While these arrangements were being made at Cair Paravel, two figures riding on horses were headed towards Cair Paravel. One of the figures was, of course, High King Peter. He was riding 'his' horse Paddy. Paddy and he had ridden together in many battles, and Paddy was just as anxious to get home as Peter was. Peter wanted to be home in time for Lucy's birthday, and Paddy was desperate to see his girlfriend; he had heard she was thinking about taking up with one of the other talking horses. The other figure was Lady Rea from the Northern Mountains land, Capeenland. It was her country that the Narnians were defending. She had met Peter, and he had asked her to come with him to Narnia. She agreed, and Sampson, the horse, had agreed to give her a ride to Narnia as he was anxious to get home as well. The rest of the Narnian army would be in Narnia within the next two days. They were on the homeward march when Peter had been struck with the want to go home.

"You'll like it at Cair Paravel. My siblings will be so pleased to meet you. Lucy, is the youngest, she's turning fifteen tomorrow. Edmund is seventeen, he was supposed to be with us in battle, but the day we were to leave Lucy and Susan were called away suddenly, and he had to stay and keep watch over the Cair. Susan is nineteen. She is quite efficient. I know you'll have a wonderful time." Peter was quite smitten with the young lady, though others would have called her haughty.

"I'm sure it vill be vonderful." Rea agreed primly. Paddy and Sampson snorted at her tone, and rolled their eyes, it was so dark that neither human saw this action.

By the time the quartet reached Cair Paravel's stables, all were so tired that no one noticed the extra creatures hanging around.

Peter led Rea through the castle tiredly; he didn't notice the fire in the den, or the dwarves snoring by the fire. Nor did he notice the fauns sleeping in the throne room.

"You can sleep in my chamber. I would offer you another room but I have no idea which rooms Susan has put King Lune or his son. I will be just down the hall, with Edmund."

"Thank You, Peter. Your kindness is so cherished." Rea complimented, batting her eyes at him.

"It is nothing," Peter said, "this is where you'll sleep. I hope you will be comfortable. Good night."

Rea smiled and walked into Peter's room. Peter sauntered down the hall to Edmund's room.

"Ed? Hey Ed, I'm going to sleep in here, okay? I'll explain in the morn- What is going on here?" Peter was in the process of removing his shirt, and jumping in Edmund's bed when he heard a low growl.

"Stay back." The voice warned Peter.

"What is going on here?" Peter repeated, grabbing for his sword, and searching for the voice.

"Who are you and why are you bothering the king?" The voice growled out again. Peter could now see the shape of a dog lying at the foot of Edmund's bed, but it was getting up and pacing between the bed and Peter, keeping Peter away from getting on the bed and disturbing Edmund.

"I, am the high king, and- Rogerston, is that you? I say, what is going on-?" Peter began but he was cut off by a scream coming from his room.

"Iees this your idea of a joke, Peter? Sending me to a bed full of dogs? What-?" Rea screamed as Peter came running from Edmund's chambers, followed closely by Rogerston. Lucy and Susan rushed into the hall pulling at their robes, while Lucy reached for her dagger.

"Peter?"

"Lucy?"

"Susan?"

"Rogerston?"

"What-?"

"Where is your shirt, Peter?"

"Ow! My foot!"

"Oops, sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?"

"SILENCE!" The mild voiced faun, Tumnus, shouted to the confused royals, and their guests. "You will wake everyone else," he continued in a milder tone.

"Peter? What are you doing here? Hello, have we met?" Lucy held out her hand to a livid Rea.

"I live here, Lu, and no you haven't. This is Rea, she is my guest. What's this about dogs?" Peter asked.

"Oh! Randsam, Olivia, and their pups were staying in there. We didn't think you'd be back for a few more days." Lucy explained.

"Oh." Peter nodded. "I knew King Lune was going to be here, so I didn't want to send her into one the rooms that he was staying in. I was going to stay with Edmund."

"Edmund!" With this shout, Rogerston, Lucy, and Susan turned and ran to the younger King's room.

b Well, that is chapter one….I know, It is stupid. This is my first attempt at a CoN story, in my defense. Thank you for reading, please r/r thank you

~Yiva /b


	2. Waiting for Something Interesting

**"When the World Comes Down"**

**Chapter: 2**

"Iees It alvays like this?" Rea asked, perplexed by the royal sisters reactions, and looking slightly worried about the groans coming from the younger king's chamber.

"No. I have no idea what is going on." Peter replied, baffled.

*******

What was going was this: Edmund, upon hearing his siblings' shouts, had reached for his sword, and had leapt from his bed. He had made it about halfway to the door before he had collapsed in pain.

"Ow," Edmund groaned, tenderly covering his right side with his hand, the sword falling from his grasp. "Well, that was a bloody brilliant idea. Ugh."

"Edmund, are you alright?" Lucy questioned, running into the bedroom and skidding to a halt at his feet,

"Peachy."

"Ed, why would you get out of bed? Are you okay? C'mon, let's get you back into bed. Rogerston, would you please go and get Tattleprattle? I'm worried he may have torn his stitches." Susan diplomatically controlled the situation. She gently shut the door after Rogerston as she spoke. "Honestly, Ed, getting out of bed…what were you thinking of? You could be seriously injured and-" Susan stopped speaking as she glanced at Edmund's pained face.

"I think he _has_ torn his stitches, Su." Lucy said.

"I have not," Edmund exclaimed, "I am fine. In fact, I am more than fine. I think I'll go swimming later. Maybe not now. It _is_ rather late. I was thinking about going swimming tomorrow, maybe I'll take Corin. I love that little guy. He's like a little brother. Yeah. I wonder if he has plans…" Edmund was deliriously rambling.

"Edmund, you cannot go swimming in this weather!" Lucy snapped.

"Fine." Edmund grumbled; he seemed to be in and out of saneness. "Whose voice was that? I don't recognize it."

"That was-" Lucy was interrupted.

********

"Edmund, are you alright?" Lucy's concerned voice floated down the hall. His reply was muffled as Susan gently shut the door, but Peter distinctly heard the word 'stitches'.

"Mr. Tumnus, what is going on?" Peter demanded, exasperated at being ignored so many times.

"Well, it's a rather long story…" Mr. Tumnus told Peter, and a surprised Rea about what had happened in the last few hours.

"Edmund-! Please find another room for Lady Rea." Peter rushed down to Edmund's room.

"Ed, are you okay?" Peter demanded, stepping over to his younger brother's side.

"'Mm fine…wish everyone would quit asking that. Won't let me go pheasant hunting…Won't let me read my book…Won't let me do anything…Stupid stitches…Can't even go swimming later." Edmund grumbled. He glared balefully at the faun who had come in to check his stitches. Seeing that the dark haired boy had ripped a few stitches, the faun started cleaning Edmund up.

"We wouldn't be asking if you hadn't just had surgery. Quit glaring at Tattleprattle! He wouldn't have to check your stitches if you had stayed in bed, like you were supposed to! And, it is the middle of winter! Of course you can't go swimming." Lucy told him firmly, distracting Edmund from the pain.

"Well, I wouldn't have jumped out of bed if you people wouldn't go around screaming! And at two in the morning! What will our guests think? I don't care if it's the middle of winter, I want to go - Hullo, what are you doing here?" Edmund directed the tail-end of his monologue to his older brother who was inspecting Edmund's stomach.

"Why do you people keep asking me that? I live here! Or have you all forgotten me in the last couple of months?"

"Of course not! We're just surprised to find you here without word." Susan explained, hastily giving her brother a long overdue hug.

"Yes, well. Hmmph!" Peter snorted.

"Who'd you bring with you?" Edmund asked, conversationally.

"Lady Rea of Capeenland. Oh no! I've left her out in the hall!"

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed, shocked. She and Peter rushed into the hall.

"I don't understand why I couldn't just have some of your cordial." Edmund muttered as Lucy tucked him in. "Then I'd be all better, and I wouldn't have to be fussed over like this. You guys might even let me go pheasant hunting!"

"Why use the cordial when you could have the surgery? Everyone likes being fussed over now and then, Ed. You'll see." She told him, brushing her hand through his hair. She wasn't even going to acknowledge the pheasant's anymore.

"Sure, sure." Edmund grumbled sleepily.

*********

When Edmund awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find his older brother sleeping in a chair next to him. Edmund's memories of the day before were hazy at best. He remembered being told he was to have surgery, he wasn't sure on what though, and he remembered falling out of his bed, or jumping rather, when he heard the shouts of his siblings, and there was something about going hunting or swimming or something. It was a great shock to find Peter in his room with him.

"Hey! Hey you, Peter! Peter wake up!" Edmund called rudely, (you'll have to remember he still wasn't feeling himself, and was still a little out of it), throwing a pillow at his sleeping brother.

"Wha- What's wrong? Are you hurt? Should I call for someone?" Peter asked, concerned. He looked worriedly over his brother, checking for blood.

"No, I am absolutely, positively fine. What are you doing here? We weren't going to be looking for you until Tuesday. And, is that Rogerston on the floor?"

"First of all, I highly doubt that you are completely fine. You jumped out of the bed three times last night. You are going to be sore today, or I miss my guess. Doctor Foritnou said you would be, especially after he gave you a sedative. Secondly, I am here because I live here! I'm thinking about writing a note to tell you that I am home. I mean, the first time, I can understand, but you asked me every time you woke up last night. And thirdly, yes, that is Rogerston on the floor. He was watching you last night; to make sure you wouldn't get out. You kicked him, you know. Yet, he stayed. Talk about loyalty. I offered to just stay with you, but he wasn't having any of it. Now, honestly, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, really, Pete. Sorry, that I cause problems. Did I really try to go swimming?" Edmund wondered.

"Yeah, you did. That was when you kicked Rogerston."

"Oh no. I'll have to apologize; do you think he'll forgive me?"Edmund asked.

"I'm sure he will. Now, are you ready for visitors?" Peter asked, edging towards the door.

"Visitors?"

"Yes, visitors. There are a few very eager people who would like to see you." Peter grinned as he swung open the door.

"Edmund!" Lucy shrieked in delight, she was about to launch herself at her brother, but thought better of it. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and clutched his arm tightly, in excitement.

"I'm so glad to see you awake, Ed." Susan said, walking over to the invalid.

Lady Rea awkwardly came into the room, looking highly uncomfortable. "Edmund, iees ieet? Ieet iees a pleasure to meet you. I am so sorry that you haf beeeen ieell."

Edmund looked around, confused. He glanced from Lucy, to Susan, to Peter, and lastly to Rea. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Oh. Right, Ed, this is Lady Rea. She is staying with us for a few days." Peter explained.

"Oh. Lovely. Nice to meet you." Edmund replied, still glancing around the room.

"Where is everyone else?" Peter asked Susan.

"Oh. A lot of them left after they found out Edmund was making sense again. They want him to rest. They'll be back later, for Lucy's party."

"Lucy! Your party. I'm sorry." Edmund apologized.

"It's not your fault, silly. The only thing I'm upset about is the fact that you are going to miss it." Lucy smiled.

"And I promised to be your first dance." Edmund remembered.

"Don't worry, Ed, I'll take it over." Peter promised.

"Well, I think we should let you get some rest. You stay in bed. We'll have breakfast sent up for you." Susan decided. "Stay in bed."

"I will! Gees! Why don't you people trust me?" Edmund rolled his eyes.

The group trooped out, followed by Rogerston, who had awakened during the interview. He gave a salute to the King and was on his way.

"Now, what will I do to entertain myself?" Edmund wondered to himself.

************

"Peter, will you come help me with this tapestry?" Lucy asked her brother as he walked through the hall.

"Can't, Lu, I'm taking Rea riding to see the country. Maybe someone else could?" Peter called back, distracted.

"I've already asked other people," Lucy muttered. She wouldn't say it out loud to Peter, anyway, but she wasn't a big fan of Lady Rea. In the three hours that Lucy had been awake, Rea had refused to eat breakfast with the Narnians, insulted Lucy's personal garden, and had been rude to Susan. Peter had blindly defended her, saying that she was just trying to get a feel for Narnia.

"Where's Peter? He was supposed to help me decide on where he'd like the present table to go. He was going to be the brawn." Susan strode over to help a teetering Lucy with the tapestry.

"He's out with Rea." Lucy sneered. "I don't like her, Su. I really don't. There's something about her."

"I know what you mean, Lu. But, she's Peter's guest, and that means we'll have to accept it. Anyway, what do you think? Should the table go there?" Susan gestured to a diagram she had drawn.

"Yes, I think that should be fine." Lucy agreed.

"Good, well, I'm going to see if Shana will help me move the table. He's brawny too, and more dependable then some brothers. I do hope Peter will be back before two. He's going to need to practice the dance with you, you're a little bit shorter than me, and he'll have to work around it."

"If he even remembers." Lucy muttered darkly.

***********

"So, after he showed up, an hour late, we finally practiced. But then he left right away, with her, and she is simply horrible, Edmund!" Lucy cried dramatically, throwing her arms up. She was lying next to Edmund on his bed. He nodded, and patted her arm comfortingly.

"Sorry, Lu. But, to be fair, she sounds better then the last one he brought home. What was her name? Flower?

"Daisy," Lucy corrected, "and you are right. I just don't understand why he never brings home the nice ones, the ones we like, like Ella? She was so nice."

"That's Peter for you. But, where is Susan?"

"She's making sure everything is running tip-top. You know Susan," Lucy sighed. "And, that bothers me too! Rea is so rude to Susan; she keeps making these snide comments about Susan's intellect. And Susan just ignores it! It's driving me up a wall."

"And Peter doesn't care?" Edmund asked.

"She makes sure that he isn't within earshot, and Susan won't say anything, you know she won't."

Edmund sighed, "Where did you say Peter took Rea?"

"I didn't. Rea wanted to see the beach. I wish he would just push her-" Lucy cut off as she saw King Lune and Prince Corin waiting outside the door, patiently. "Hello, King Lune, How are you? Do come in."

"Oh, we don't want to intrude." King Lune smiled, raising his eyebrows at Lucy. "Corin just wanted to see you," he explained to Edmund.

"You aren't intruding, come in. Come in. Lucy was telling me about the party planning. I'm very depressed about missing it. I was wondering if there was anyone who wanted to hang out with me." Edmund smiled at the young boy who nervously entered the room.

Lucy climbed off of Edmund's bed, and moved to help the younger boy up on to it. "Gently, now." She told him.

"Hi, Edmund," The seven year old seriously said.

"Hi, Corin. You wouldn't want to talk to me for a little while, would you? Everyone else has to get ready for the ball, and no one has time to talk to me."

"Sure, I have time." Corin agreed, and immediately launched into a tale about knocking down one of his servants.

"You really shouldn't do that." Edmund admonished as the other two left the room.

********

"It sounds like there is a lot going on, Queen Lucy," King Lune commented as he walked next to the young queen.

"Oh, well, that's the life of the Pevensies. We are full of the dramatics," Lucy smiled.

King Lune smiled at the comment, and offered his help to Susan, who was awkwardly shuffling along with a large assortment of flowers. She smiled her thanks, and the two walked off. Lucy sighed, and wandered off to see if she could be any help to anyone else.

*********************************************************************

End Chapter 2. Next up the concluding part of When the World Comes Down. Hopefully the title meaning will become clear then. I hope you liked it. I know, it was pretty boring, but Hopefully you will find the last chapter better. Thank you for reading, please r/r

~Yiva


	3. When the World Comes Down

**Don't own! This is the concluding part of the story. I hope you all enjoy**

**~Yiva**

Chapter: 3

The time had arrived. The guests were streaming through the front doors. Servants were running this way and that, making final changes. Lucy, from her spot above the ballroom, could watch all of the action without being seen.

She was waiting to make her entrance. Waiting on Peter that is. He hadn't yet returned from his outing with Rea. If Gershwin, the eagle, hadn't reported seeing them talking on the beach together as he flew in, she would have been worried. As it was, she was angry, she was furious, she was livid. "When I get my hands on him…" She muttered to herself.

"Get your hands on whom?" Lucy looked up at the voice and was startled to see her eldest brother standing over her.

"No one. You're late you know." She said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Lu. I thought I was going to be back earlier, but we didn't realize the time was going to fly like that." Peter explained this contritely.

"I know," Lucy sighed, "just go get ready, please? I'm going to go join Susan in the greeting. Please, hurry?" Lucy begged.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," Peter promised.

"Thank you!"

Lucy skipped down into the ballroom. She took her spot at the head table, and smiled graciously at her guests. "King Peter says not to wait for him, he will be down in a bit, he was a bit late getting here, but we may carry on without him."

"Are you-" Susan began whispering to Lucy, but Lucy cut her off with a swift nod. "Please do join us. After dinner the dancing will begin." Susan smiled.

The meal was proceeding nicely. Mr. Tumnus was laughing at something Mr. Beaver was saying. King Lune was talking to Susan. Corin was laughing at the antics of one of the squirrels. All was well. And then, she came. Lady Rea entered on Peter's arm. They smiled at the subjects, indulgently. Peter took his spot at the head table, seated next to Lady Rea. The two made quite the couple, they whispered and giggled together.

Lucy thought she was going to be sick. She brightened herself with the thought that after dinner she would get to dance. She loved to dance. Noticing the time, the youngest royal decided to check herself over quickly before the dance started. She quietly excused herself from the gathering.

Glancing in the mirror she quickly adjusted her hair and smiled brightly at her reflection. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw Lady Rea stepping up behind her in the quest bathrooms.

"Oh, hello, Lady Rea," Lucy said flatly.

"Queen Lucy," Rea nodded. After a quick glance in the mirror she left. Lucy heard a click behind her. Glancing at the door she strode over to it. She pulled at the door. It wouldn't open.

"Hello? Anyone? Let me out! Please?" Lucy pulled at the door, and frantically banged at it.

************

Meanwhile at the ball, no one knew where Lucy had gone. "Have you seen her?" Susan asked her brother.

"No. Not since the final course. She had better hurry, the dance is supposed to begin soon." As the words were coming out of his mouth, Mr. Tumnus called everyone to order and announced that the dance would commence. Peter looked around the floor, perplexed.

"Peter, I haf seen Lucy, she has had accident. She has broken heel. She says that you and I vill dance. You and she will dance later." Lady Rea announced gliding into room.

Peter and Susan exchanged glances. "We could wait for her." Susan said.

"No. She says you cannot dance until commencing dance has happened. She wants eferybody to dance now."

"Well, if you're sure…" Peter conceded. Peter took Rea's hand and nodded to a surprised Tumnus. Tumnus gestured to the musicians and a rendition of the Water Nymph Dance commenced.

"Where is Queen Lucy," Asked the faun to Susan.

"We don't know, Rea said that she broke a heel," Susan said, confused.

"I thought Queen Lucy was wearing flats."

"I thought so too. Something is definitely wrong."

"This is my song! They can't play my song! I'm not there. Why would the-" Lucy banged on the doors again.

"Lucy?"

"Queen Lucy?"

"I'm in here! Please hear me!" Lucy sobbed, against the door. The door swung open, and a surprised Susan and Mr. Tumnus stood at the door.

"Lucy? What-" Susan asked, confused.

Lucy shoved passed the two, "That's my song." Lucy cried. She ran into the ballroom, and skidded to a stop as she saw her brother and Rea dancing.

"Lucy-" Peter began, seeing the upset look on his sister's face. He glanced sharply at Rea.

"Just- just forget it!" Lucy snapped, fleeing the room.

********

Lucy ran up to her room, and threw herself down on her bed.

At the knock at the door she screamed, "Just go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Lucy-" Susan's gentle voice floated through the door.

"Just go, please Su, just go."

The footsteps receded.

Soon, another set of footsteps tramped up. There was a knocking at the door, before it quietly opened.

"Hey," he said, dropping on to the bed next to her.

"You're supposed to stay in bed." Lucy muttered, wiping her eyes.

"I am in a bed." Edmund replied lightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had Rogerston sneak down and watch what was happening, he told me."

"I acted childishly."

"So-" he prompted.

"So I shouldn't have. I should have grinned and bore it."

"Well, we all have are limits." He gently reminded her.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked as she managed a watery smile.

"Better."

"Good. Let's go." He stood gently.

"Where are we going?"

"Dancing, of course." He explained. She then noticed that he had on his armor.

"You can't go dancing! You just had major surgery."

"One dance won't kill me. Come on, Cinderella." He grinned as she stood and grabbed his hand.

***********

The ballroom grew silent as the subjects saw the two enter. He walked stiffly. She had a watery smile placed on her lips. The crowded parted as Edmund nodded to Susan.

Lucy smiled nervously as Edmund held out his arms. "Gently, Lu, gently." He cautioned as the moved slowly around the floor. She grinned at him. "Now, don't expect me to dip you or anything."

"Ed, this really does mean a lot to me, you know." Lucy said.

"I know. And you know Peter didn't mean to abandon you. You know how he get's when there's a new girl in the house, I mean he is only twenty. Sometimes I think we forget that we're all still kids."

"I know. I know." Lucy agreed.

After the dance Edmund slipped off the floor to sit in his throne. Lucy immediately asked Corin if he would do her the honor of dancing with her.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs?" Edmund looked up at the sound of his older brother sinking down next to him.

"Probably," Edmund agreed.

"That was really rotten of me."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Edmund!"

"Well, what do you want, the truth or something to make you feel better?"

"The truth," the magnificent king grumbled.

"You shouldn't have done that to Lucy. I know what Lady Rea told you, but…"

The brothers were interrupted by the cries of three females.

"Tell me the truth, Rea, or you'll regret it," Edmund was vaguely shocked to hear the words tumble from his older sister's mouth, and from the gasps of the people, he decided that the subjects were as well.

"I haf no idea vut you are talking about." Rea responded, angrily. "Peter, aren't you going to speak up for me?"

"Oh. Um…" Peter hedged.

"You locked Lucy in the bathroom, and you know it!" Susan said clearly upset, if Edmund didn't know his sister better he would swear that she was about to hit the girl.

Lucy looked around anxiously, she looked near tears.

"You have been nothing but rude to us since you came here. You have insulted Lucy, the Narnians, and me. I will not have it." Susan thundered.

"Peter who are you going to beliefe? Them or me?" Rea smirked as she asked the question. She knew the answer.

"Them."

"Vut?" Rea gasped.

"I said them," Peter shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his handsome face. "It will always be them. I mean, you're pretty and all, but really, you're not very nice, and you just don't fit in here."

Instead of responding, Rea ran off in a huff of tears.

"Peter!" Susan gasped, shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did you want her to stay?" Peter asked, unaffected by the affair. "Lucy, are you going to cut your cake soon? I think Edmund should get back upstairs soon."

"You know, we're probably going to have to go to war with Capeenland," Edmund remarked later as the four royal siblings sat around his bed, eating cake.

"Nah. We won't. When I entered Narnia in to defend Capeenland the king had to sign a treaty. They can't fight us unless someone steals a goat or something. Anyway, Capeenland can't defend itself against Telmar, what makes you think it can beat Narnia?" Peter asked.

"This is true." Edmund agreed.

"I'm sorry, Lu. I should never let a girl come before my family," Peter began contritely.

"Well, as long as you don't do it again, otherwise I'll have to kick your butt" Lucy began. Edmund snorted.

"What?" Peter asked defensively.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Susan. I honestly thought you were going to punch her."

"I was," Susan said, daintily easting her cake.

"I really loved Rea's face when you chose us over her."

"Well, what do you think I was going to do? Choose her?" Peter scoffed. "I wouldn't have chosen her, even if it did mean a war."

"What if she was from a bigger country?"

"I'd still choose you guys. You know, when the world comes down, I want you guys sitting beside me." Peter said with feeling.

The sibling smiled, and Lucy led them all in a giant group hug which broke up as Edmund gasped in pain.

"Edmund, are you all right?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you, I just don't like that 'touchy-feely' stuff." Edmund grinned.

"If you didn't just have stomach surgery…"

"Surgry-murgry, little girl, I could still take you…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really…"

**The End**

**I hope you guys liked that! Please r/r and let me know**


End file.
